The present invention relates to a radio pager and, more particularly, to a method which allows information necessary for communication to be readily written to a ROM (Read Only Memory) incorporated in a radio pager by using a ROM writer.
A radio pager, or simply pager, is extensively used today and has at least one ROM therein. Various kinds of information necessary for communication, e.g., an address assigned to the pager, a reception control method and the contents of standardized sentences are written to the ROM by use of a writing device usually referred to as a ROM writer. Since the reception system, for example, differs from one type of pager to another, each pager stores a type code representative of the type thereof in the ROM in advance. Specifically, the type code may be ASCII (American Standard Code for Information Interchange) code "5E" in the case of a numerical display type pager or ASCII code "7B" in the case of an alphabetical display type pager.
The problem with the conventional operation for writing information in the ROM of a pager by a ROM writer is that the type of the pager has to be inputted to the ROM writer each time since the ROM writer lacks a function of identifying the type. This makes the operation of the ROM writer troublesome and time-consuming.